Sealed with a kiss
by mimbulus-mimbletonia
Summary: ONESHOT: Testing out the new wizarding web, Hermione and Draco unknowingly converse. What happens when they find out who they are speaking to? WARNING:drunk Hermione! HGDM !


Sealed with a kiss

Disclaimer: I am not JK, I do not own these characters. All I own is the plot.

During the golden trio's seventh year at Hogwarts many things had changed.

The most noticeable fact was that Arthur Weasley was minister for magic.

Now Arthur as we know, was a simple man with a big heart who was fully supportive of everything muggle. In his main aims for his term as minister Mr Weasley proclaimed that his goal was to merge the wizarding society with the muggle.

And so the chaos ensued.

Wizarding carriages were set up on trains, a proper currency exchange bureau was set up and to top it off, the WWWW was set up. World Wide Wizarding Web.

The wizarding internet had come to life and soon Floo powder wasn't used for messenging people, wizard forms of MSN had popped up all over and soon everyone had their own username and logged on daily.

A spell had even been made so electricity was permitted in certain parts of Hogwarts grounds. There was several 'rooms' all over the school dubbed 'net-rooms' in which the pupils could access a computer, (which had a large potions ingredients database on curtsey of professor Snape)

This is where our story begins, on a cold mid-November Saturday afternoon where Hermione had logged on to a computer. The best feature of the messenger programs were that unless you revealed your identity to the person you were talking to, they had no idea who you were. There was no catalogue of people to pick from, no category's, (houses, year, gender…) and people were only identifiable by their screen names, (which you had to change every time you logged on).

Looking up the proper definition of the uses of lacewing flies in the potions database Hermione was slightly surprised to see a little convosation bubble pop up. Not wanting to seem rude she clicked it open and so the convosation began.

SerpentLord- Hello?

SkeeterHater- Hi

SerpentLord- …..

SkeeterHater- Do you know how to use this program?

SerpentLord- Not really

SkeeterHater- Then I suggest taking out a book from the Library, 'Computer Guidance for the Literate' or taking muggle studies.

SerpentLord- The book you suggested is on loan, (I can check by using this blasted machine) and there is no way I would ever take muggle studies.

SkeeterHater- Why not? I'm muggleborn and I take it?

SerpentLord- Your…muggleborn?

SkeeterHater- Yes. Why, is there a problem?

SerpentLord- Erm…no…not at all

SkeeterHater- Good. Minister Weasleys new law outlaws all anti-muggleborn views on society.

SerpentLord- Don't I know

SkeeterHater- You used to be a muggle-hater?

SerpentLord- Used being very loosely used.

SkeeterHater- I see. So judging by you screen name you're a Slytherin. And the Lord part? Well that proves that you are in your in seventh year then, I suppose and at a guess your parents were probably into all the anti-muggle propaganda nonsense?

SerpentLord- Sounds about right. Is there Anything else perfect Paul?

SkeeterHater- Try Polly, I'm a girl!

SerpentLord- Could've fooled me

SkeeterHater- Well you have no idea who I am so I guess I could have fooled you.

SerpentLord- Well let me see, you hate Rita Skeeter, and you're a female muggleborn. Ravenclaw or Gryffindor because there's no Slytherin who dislikes the Skeeter woman, (or to her face) and because Hufflepuff's are a push over and wouldn't have accepted a convosation from someone named SerpentLord.

SkeeterHater- …

SerpentLord- Aha! So I'm right!

SkeeterHater- Could your ego get any bigger?

SerpentLord- Of course it could.

SkeeterHater- 'Changing subject' Have you done the essay Snape set us on the properties of the ingredients of the Polyjuice potion?

SerpentLord- Ho! So you are in seventh year!

SkeeterHater- Yes I thought we'd established that, no? No matter, anyway- have you done the essay?

SerpentLord- Mostly, I just can't work out what the effects of the potion would be if animal hair would be used.

SkeeterHater- You'd mutate partially into that animal.

SerpentLord- How'd you know that?

SkeeterHater- I erm…it happened to me.

SerpentLord- When? Hang on you made the potion…?

SkeeterHater- Second year.

SerpentLord- Second year? You've got to be joking!

SkeeterHater- There were three of us, mine went wrong and I was a cat for a week but my friends changed perfectly.

SerpentLord- Why did you even need the potion?

SkeeterHater- We wanted to sneak into the Slytherin common room.

SerpentLord- You what? Well that proves you a bloody Gryffindor doesn't it, only a Gryffindor would do something like that. And let me guess, you wanted to help Potter on some kind of mystery solving the secret of who opened the chamber of secrets.

SkeeterHater- Yeah, you hit that nail on the head.

SerpentLord- Did it Work?

SkeeterHater- Did what work?

SerpentLord- Did you find out anything?

SkeeterHater- Well my friends found out that our key suspect was innocent and other things about raids on houses but apart from that nothing.

SerpentLord- My house was raided back then, they even found all this stuff under the dining room floor. I knew there was a trapdoor there, but had no idea of any of the stuff inside it and somehow the ministry got a tip-off. Yet the only people I told were Crabbe and Goyle.

SkeeterHater- And your sure it wasn't them?

SerpentLord- They are too dumb to do anything like that, unless…was that some Gryffindor under Polyjuice?

SkeeterHater- Erm…

SerpentLord- It was! And it's illegal! Ooh I'll have those nosey Gryffindor's.

SkeeterHater- Oh no please don't, we found out you were innocent and it was only a spur of the moment thing, besides you shouldn't have had that stuff in you house!

SerpentLord- I was your suspect? Why I'm flattered at the thought.

SkeeterHater- And so you should be, I spent well over a month in Moaning Myrtles bathroom just so we could find out you were innocent!

SerpentLord- Hang on. There are three Gryffindor seventh year girls, only one of them takes Potions and only one of them would be clever enough to brew Polyjuice potion at the age of twelve.

SkeeterHater- I was thirteen! My birthday's in September.

SerpentLord- Still, it means that you have to be Hermione Granger!

SkeeterHater- Congratulations…Malfoy.

SerpentLord-…

SkeeterHater-…

SerpentLord- Granger?

SkeeterHater- Yes Malfoy?

SerpentLord- We have just had a civil convosation for the past….hour and a half.

SkeeterHater- So we have, hang on. We've missed dinner!

SerpentLord- Meet me in the kitchens and we'll discuss this further.

SkeeterHater- But the house elves don't want the extra hassle…

SerpentLord- Granger…

SkeeterHater- Yes Malfoy, I'll be there

SerpentLord- Good

**SkeeterHater has logged out**

**SerpentLord has logged out**

Walking down to the kitchens Draco quickened his pace at the thought of food, and Granger. He had been nattering away to her for a long time and although they had skirted around the topics of death eaters and such, their views- although varied somewhat seemed to mesh.

She obviously as a muggleborn was used to all this technology and was embracing it yet he was new to it and taking to it slowly. His ideals (as he now realised) had been corrupted as a child and now he was left with little to guide him.

He arrived there and she was already there, sitting at a self conjured table with two huge plates of food and a bottle of red wine. He walked over to her and sat down, pouring her out a generous glass of wine and looking down at his bowl. Spaghetti Bolognaise was a preferable dish which went exquisitely well with red wine. Heck! The girl had taste. She seemed nervous to talk and eventually stuttered out saying,

'I took the liberty of getting your food, and I know wine isn't allowed but I thought it'd go nicely with the food and Dobby practically insisted…'

Amusedly Draco toyed with his food before pausing thoughtfully to chew and after swallowing said, 'It's good food and besides it's not as if we Slytherin's have never had alcohol before. In fact I'd be surprised if Zabini didn't have several bottled of Firewhiskey stowed away in his trunk.'

'Thanks.'

They ate in an uncomfortable silence and when the meals had vanished, leaving them only with wine Hermione looked up and wrinkled her nose at him.

'We've had a full-fledged convosation over the WWWW and we seem to lack anything to say to each other while eating a meal.'

Draco laughed at her bluntness and replied good-naturedly. 'So your calling food more interesting than me?'

Hermione was horrified, 'No. No, just after so many years of hate we can barely have a civil convosation and things are incredibly awkward.'

He smiled in understanding before raising his glass to her.

'I propose a toast,' he said, 'to the WWWW, to unity and to you, Hermione Granger for being so incredibly Gryffindoribly (A/N; is that a word?) blunt.'

She laughed and drank before raising her glass to him, still giggling. (The wine bottle had kept re-filling itself and by now she had had around two bottles).

'And I propose a toast to you Draco Malfoy. For reforming your ways, embracing the WWWW and for not running at the sight of me slightly inebriated.'

She drank from her glass and sat down clumsily before looking at Draci seriously and half-shouting, 'I'm sorry.'

'Sorry? For what?'

'For being like this,' she gestured to herself. 'For being a disgusting drunk, for being a Gryffindor-muggleborn-bookworm who is best friends with Harry Potter and letting you talk to me for so long on the WWWW without realising you have good intentions.'

'There's nothing wrong with you,' he soothed, before adding, 'Mabye with Potty and Weasel but St Mungo's will always be there for them.'

She giggled and spilt her wine over the table.

'Okay that's enough now, no more wine for you.'

She looked at him forlornly before nodding like a child depraved of its favourite toy and standing up shakily.

'I'm off.' She declared. 'Thank you for the lovely meal, and the wonderful convosation but I really must be going.'

'Steady there Granger, it's barely nine o'clock and you're as drunk as a skunk on house-elf wine. What will Potty and Weasel say?'

'Probably question me for ages and then, (she gestured grandly) hunt down my supposed alcohol-inducer…and then proceed to kill him.'

She looked up at him (having plonked herself on the floor), and gasped in realisation.

'But then they'll kill you.'

Draco rolled his eyes and pulled Hermione to her feet, 'And we can't have you dead!' she continued muttering.

'I'd prefer to stay alive Granger so hop along, I'll take you to the Room of Requirement and you can shack up there tonight, and take a good dose of headache relief.'

Hermione looked alight with glee, 'Oh would you Draco? Thank you so much!'

She slouched down onto the floor and was rendered unconscious so Draco picked her up and fled the kitchens.

He ran up flight after flight of stairs finally reaching the seventh floor and the come-and-go-room.

He lay Hermione on the bed in the corner of the room and started the fire. Sitting down for a minute or so he dozed off.

The next thing he knew it was morning and Hermione was still fast asleep. He trampled over t the bed muttering about being unclean and sat down.

The weight shift woke Hermione and she opened her eyes blearily before nearly jumping out of her skin.

'Malfoy!'

'So we're back to surnames are we Hermione?'

And the memories rolled back…..

'I guess not,' she said sheepishly.

'I removed your shoes and outer robes before I put you to bed, they are on the stool over there.'

Draco made to go, before he was held back by a gentle tug on the arm and a soft, 'Hey.'

'I just wanted to say thanks for last night, it was kind of you to help me and I appreciate it.'

He studied her, little girl lost looking nervously upon her hero who has saved her from utmost embarrassment.

'You…you won't tell anyone…will you?'

'About you getting drunk on two bottles of red wine over dinner with a Malfoy? I think not,' he grinned.

'Promise?' she whispered, stepping closer to him to prevent his exit.

He bent his head down and gave her a soft peck on the lips.

'Sealed with a kiss.'


End file.
